


"Nervous glances at the pocket-watch" [Tom - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Cumberbitches, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: Imagine: Tom being nervous on your wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nervous glances at the pocket-watch" [Tom - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom stands in front of the mirror in the room, trying to tie his tie.

He does it once… twice…

He looks down and undoes it.

By the fifth time he abruptly pulls it off over his head with a groan.

Benedict’s sitting on the couch reading.

He puts the newspaper down and looks at Tom with raised eyebrows.

Tom looks at him through the mirror and speaks.

_-I can’t deal with this bloody tie._

Benedict stands up and walks towards Tom.

Tom turns around to face him.

Ben takes the tie from his hands, puts it around his neck and speaks.

_-You need to calm down._

_-I’m calmed. This tie is defective or something. I’m going to go get a new one._

_-You’re getting married in less than an hour._

_-Exactly, everything must be perfect._

Benedict pulls the narrow end to fasten the tie around Tom’s collar.

_-Look, the tie’s just fine… you’re sweating._

_-Am i? Should I shower again? –_ Tom asks worriedly, facing the mirror again to look at his reflection.

- _Have you lost your marbles?  Were you this fidgety when you proposed?_

Ben walks away and pours a bit of whiskey into a glass; he hands it to Tom.

_-Here._

Tom looks at the glass hesitantly but takes it and chugs its content, grimacing as the hard liquor flows down his throat.

 _-I need to see her. I need to talk to her! –_ Tom exclaims.

_-No you don’t. We both know she won’t allow it. Do you know nothing about tradition? One must not-_

_-See the bride before the wedding, I know, I know!_ –Tom cuts him off.

Tom’s eyes travel all over the room and he runs his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

Ben purses his lips trying not to laugh.

He had never seen Tom so moody and agitated.

_-What are you so scared of? You think she won’t show up, mate?_

Tom glares at him.

 _-What are groomsmen for?_ -Benedict lets out a laugh.

- _You’re hilarious, Ben. Do I need to remind you your wedding day?_

Benedict’s smile fades.

 _-That was different._ –He says looking away.

_-Oh, really? How so?_

* * *

Tom stands at the altar, waiting for his fiancé.

He discretely takes out his pocket-watch and looks at the time and then at the entrance on repeated occasions.

She’s 15 minutes late.

A couple more minutes go by.

Tom slightly pulls at his collar in an anxious manner.

A car pulls over in front of the church.

Tom quickly turns his head fixing his hopeful blue eyes on the entrance.

A man opens the car’s door and the first thing Tom sees is her white heel touching the ground.

Each of the muscles in his body relaxes as an enormous feeling of relief takes over him.

Her image almost makes him tear up.

His mind finds peace and bliss as she walks down the aisle and he puts on the biggest smile.


End file.
